Bring Us to Life
by Terradoll
Summary: Two souls, somehow reincarnated again and again together.  In one life known as Lady Rin and Sir Aaron. Another, Crystal and Ash. And once again, they meet, but with different feelings...


**Hey this is Terradoll and this is my new story! YAY! The idea came up in a boring and crowded school choir rehearsal when, as my friend Kelley puts it, I go into 'Alyssa Land' AKA zoning out, most of the time about fanfiction. I do it so much that she named it so we laugh when I say it. So, this is what happened in my mind at choir when I was in 'Alyssa Land'. **

**For the record, I'm not denying nor confirming that Alyssa is my real name. I am confirming that 'nor' is a cool word, Lady GaGa is amazing/has nine tattoos and that I do not own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

One

Sometimes, in Social Studies or History, or any conversation that brings up a certain period in the past, we might have a deep but secret interest and knowing of that time. Have you ever heard of past lives? Chances are, you had a past life in this time period.

For example, me. I used to have a faint knowing, but acknowlaged the fact that I had past lives and could see into them. A high-class Roman woman, a commoner in the Dark Ages in Denmark, a poor Muslim girl from Mecca, an English princess, an Egyptian Princess, a Queen of a beautiful nation soon to be wed and so many more

But I also started to notice there was a boy with me in every life. One of my servants in Rome, my brother in Denmark, the rich man's son who took me in in Mecca, my arranged fiancee in England, one of my guards from Egypt, one of my knights from my beautiful kingdom.

But in one of my most recent lives, there were creatures who called themselves Pokemon. The were magical and had powers. Not many had seen them before so my knight went and befriended them. A chaos attacked my kingdom from them and he went to save us, but never came back. His Pokemon did, though, saying he betrayed the kingdom but somehow the Chaos ceased.

I never saw Aaron again. Until today.

* * *

1998

A young Pokemon trainer looked at the merciless battle in front of him. I secretly watched him. My soul was waiting for him so we could reincarnate together, like we always had. Only I was dead and he wasn't. I wasn't allowed to interfere, so I would have to wait. I could be left waiting for years on end for him to die.

I didn't have to wait long.

He was on the ground with his two friends, one on either side of him. I would've been the red-headed girl, but again, I was dead.

He abruptly stood up and raced towards the center of the field. "Ash wait!" shouted his spiky haired friend to him. The two powerful Pokemon on the field had gathered their last resorts of power to use in a murderous final attack.

"You gotta stop right now!" Ash shouted. He wasn't thinking, running towards the center target of two attacks more powerful than him. The Pokemon shot their power at one another, the light coming from the purple one blue and the power from the pink one, well, pink.

"Stop!" Ash shouted, reaching the center of the field and stopping, his arms out in an attempt to stop the attacks. He was only ten.

They hit anyways

A devastating, powerful explosion erupted across the field. The poor boy was in the middle of it all.

"Ash!" shouted the girl, rising to her knees from where she sat. "Oh no!" shouted the spiky haired boy, doing the same.

"Pikapi!" shouted his Pikachu before dust from the explosion covered his view. The dust cleared, and a faint blue glow came from where Ash stood.

A red glow surrounded his body. Ash collapsed to his knees and then his arms went up in a surrender position. He finally, fell face first onto the ground.

"Fool, trying to stop our battle..." said the purple Pokemon in a god-like voice, no longer surrounded by a blue glow of power. "Mew?" asked the pink one, tilting it's head to look innocent and confused.

"Pikapi!" shouted his Pikachu, running toward it's fallen master in the center of the arena.

Ash, his eyes wide open in a final look of shock lay there as Pikachu ran to the top of his head. "Pikachu..." The glow faded and somehow, his body became encased in stone.

"Pika" said Pikachu, shaking his master's head in a way that looked like he was trying to wake Ash up. "Pikapi" Pikachu said as it moved to Ash's side, still trying to wake Ash up.

Ash would never wake up

The Gyarados and other Pokemon roared, definetly disrupting the heartfelt moment between Pikachu and the stone body of Ash. The three other trainers there looked on, to distraught to say anything.

"Pikapi" it said, returning to the top of Ash's head. "PikaCHU!" shouted Pikachu as it released a Thunderbolt on the body of Ash in another attempt to make him regain consciousness.

It opened its eyes to see its master's body still stone. Pikachu looked so heartbroken as it bunched its body into a ball again and released another attack. "PikaCHU!"

"Chu!"

"Chu!"

"CHUU!"

" CHUUU!"shouted Pikachu, attack after attack but yet nothing happened.

"Please no..." begged the red-head girl who had collapsed on the ground after seeing he friend fall.

"CHUUUU!" shouted Pikachu in its last attempt to wake Ash. The final one didn't even make it the body. Pikachu was exhausted, but it understood very well when Ash still did not move.

Ash was gone. Dead. And no amount of thunder attacks was going to bring him back.

There is a moment, where you are so past heartbroken that others who don't even know you or why you're crying begin to cry as well. I didn't know the little Pokemon, and through my most recent life I had hated the boy who just collapsed on that field. But despite all that, when Pikachu began to cry, some emotion deep inside of me clicked and I began to cry, small tears running from my blue eyes.

"Pikapi" Pikachu sobbed as tears fell from his eyes. "Pikapi!"

That's when I noticed two important things. One, he was not dead. Ash's soul was suspended between life and death. Something magical could bring him back, but otherwise he would suffer and watch his friends mourn like this forever.

Two. All of the other Pokemon on the field _except_the ones who launched the attack were crying as well. Sparkles came from their tears that floated towards Ash. Ash's friends stood up along with a pink-haired woman who looked like a Renaissance Sailor Moon. The Pokemon who had attacked looked around curious.

All of the tears formed a steam ending at Ash's stone body. This time, a white glow came from the center. The sparkles of the Pokemon tears gathered and Ash's body the glowed blue. Pikachu looked around curious. I knew something Pikachu did not.

Pokemon tears bring life

Pikachu cried those small, final tears that were the key. A brilliant light lit up the sky and the stone faded from Ash's body. He groaned and moved to push himself up onto his elbows. His eyes looked around, curious and alive. Realising that Pikachu had saved him.

"Pikachu!" he exclaimed as the small eletric Pokemon ran to his embrace.

I should've been happy, the boy wasn't dead. But I wasn't, I was outraged. There was no second chance for me. No Pokemon tears, no special powers. My murderer didn't say 'Oh, I'm going to leave you here and wait until some magical thing happens and brings you back to life'. No, he killed me and threw me in the Pacific Ocean. But Ash got another chance!

I was so mad. I was beyond furious. I wanted him dead. I wanted to move on. I screamed and shouted and threw a temper tantrum like I never had. The Angels would hear me and maybe do something about it. I wasn't allowed to interfere, but we were allowed to cheat...once. As long as we weren't caught. But I was Gabrielle, the Uncorrupted. I could do what I wanted.

The red-headed girl saw me first. My figure appeared on the field behind Ash. She saw a girl with flying blonde hair and a heavanly white dress. She probably mistook me me for an Angel, there to bless Ash after he 'died'. Afterwords she probably took me for Azrael, Angel of Death. I didn't care.

She then saw what I held in my hand. The gleaming sword of Gabrielle. I held it forward and a flash of light shot out. Then, I was gone.

The red-head had seen the sword and then frantically looked at Ash, who was still embracing his partner. The beam hit Ash in a split-second, the light so fast it was invisible. Ash arched his back in pain, and his eyes went wide. Pikachu looked up at Ash, worried.

"Ash!" shouted the red-head as he collapesed on the field. The spiky haired boy and the girl ran forward to him. The spiky haired boy put his fingers up to Ash's neck, looking for a pulse. His expression told what he didn't want to say to the girl.

A ghost like figure appeared kneeling by Ash's body. It was him. The red-head looked up and gasped. She streched her hand out to him.

"I love you Misty" he said, his fingers brushing hers before he dissapeared. Misty stared at his body in shock. He said he loved her. That didn't matter now.

He was gone

* * *

The other Angels never learned of what I had done. He didn't know either. He thought Mew or MewTwo, the two attacking Pokemon, had launched another attack at him.

"Where are you going to go now?" asked Michael. I said it without even letting Ash speak, "America, east coast"

A flash of light.

Two deaths:

Crystal Wright

Ash Ketchum

and on the other side of the country there were two births:

Alyssa Miriasou

David Ritcher

we were always together for some odd reason

* * *

2010

I walked down sixth grade hall alone. Why? Larissa had ditched me on my way to chorus and Ally was missing. Sixth grade hall was always crowded, but never like this. The bell rung for final period but that didn't mean I hussled to the Girl's Gym. In fact, I slowed down.

Many kids would look at me weird, maybe because of what I wore? I had golden blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. "Beautiful eyes," my agent had said years ago when I was little. Agecies still said that today.

On that day, Tuesday, I wore just jeans, muddy Nikes, a beige Bon Jovi tee shirt and a green Mudd army jacket. I loved army apparel. That, black and leather jackets. I also had glasses and my face was a wreck with acne lately, but nobody cared. This was middle school, and hormones controlled ALL of us.

I was finally outside the auditorium where 7th hall meets 6th my three stairs. As I passed the stairs, a dark haired hispanic girl in a Aero sweatshirt slid by on the upper level in her Uggs.

"Alyssa!" she shouted, seeing me. She reached her arms out and jumped off the stairs onto me. We laughed hard as she showed me how in her Uggs, she could slide on the school's shiny floors.

"Of course, only you Ally would do that" I said to her, trying to do it, but the grips in my sneakers wouldn't allow it.

"I can do it!" shouted my red-headed friend Kelley from behind me, sliding in her sneaks.

"Whatever," I said as we walked into chorus and found seats on the wooden bleachers.

Chorus was halfway through when a boy walked in. He had messy black hair and wide brown eyes and tan skin. He stood up front and looked around the chorus. Ms. Sharkey, the teacher, tried to get his attention but he skimmed all the girls, looking each one in the eye. Ally, Kelley and I exchanged looks saying 'what the heck is going on?'.

He finally reached the Alto section where we were sitting. He started with the top row and I watched his eyes scale down the five rows. His eyes were so familier, like I knew him...

He never made it to the bottom row. I was sitting in the one directly above that. His brown eyes locked with mine for a second more than anyone else. It only took that one second to know.

I saw it all flash before me.

Amicus, the black haired servant in Rome He died with me in a tragic fire.

Bes, my guard when I was a princess in Eygpt. He died protecting my from a snakebite.

Nicolaus, my brother from year 700 in the Dark Ages of Denmark. He was killed when invaders attacked our village.

Khaled, the son of the wealthy man who took me in off of the streets of Mecca. We would play together and I was one of his only friends. Khaled became very ill and died, I died years later from a similar illness.

Aidan, the prince from a neighboring kingdom who was betrothed to me. I did not love him, so I ran. Aidan was later killed by an assasin, sent by my father who thought that Aidan had kidnapped me.

Ash, the young Pokemon trainer who risked his life for others. That was the only life we were not together.

And Aaron, the knight from Cameron who dissapeared, his Pokemon returing to say that he betrayed us. I had hated him since.

But as I stared into his eyes and saw the flashes of the different boys with the same eyes, he saw the same in me.

Candria, the maiden who lived at the manor he worked at. She was beautiful and unpleged at a marrying age. Unfortunetly, a fire took his life as well as mine.

Isis, the princess with the unkown blue eyes who he pleged to protect. She died after him when poisioned by an enemy in disguise.

Jordis, his sister in Demark. She was wed to a cruel man who killed her when she had an unexpected 3rd child. He took the children in but was shot down by an enemy in war.

Ayeshia, the little Muslim girl he found on the streets. He was lonely, and she was his playmate.

Eleanor, his fiancee in England. She was the most beautiful princess and he was to finally marry her. However, before the wedding she dissapeared.

Crystal, the young Californian girl who loved Pokemon but hated Ash Ketchum. She drowned in the clutches of the Pacific.

And Rin, the Queen of Cameron who he served. He went to stop a war and they never saw each other again.

And we saw each other in our current lives. I was prepared for it. He had always been there and I knew he would be again. I guess he wasn't prepared, because as soon as that mere second passed, he collapsed on the ground.

Being a room full of kids, everybody saw it and an uproar started. School was almost over so Ally, Kelley and I used the oppertunity to sneak out.

"You know who he was?" asked Kelley to them, "No clue" said Ally. "Me either. Weird though," I said, thinking back to how, once again, I had found Aaron. Last time we weren't in the same world. This time we are. And I would find out what really happened to him at the War and Tree of Beginning.

* * *

**Ok, I know this story so far sounds like, SUPER MATURE but trust me, 'Alyssa' will be a much more immature character later on. So! REVIEW and tell me what you think of my story! PRETTY PLEASE!**

**P.S. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! GOBBLE GOBBLE!**


End file.
